


angelic, until you aren't

by crushed_cheonsa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Anal Fingering, Bottom Connor, Comfort, Connor Deserves Happiness, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Other, Pegging, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Sex Toys, Toys, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushed_cheonsa/pseuds/crushed_cheonsa
Summary: "Connor, I wanna try pegging you.""What?"
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	angelic, until you aren't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondSketcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSketcher/gifts).



A piercing cold rush of wind bit at your arms, and you hugged yourself tightly in response. Your exposed skin burned in the chilled air, but you couldn't care less. The only thing on your mind was-

"Connor! I'm back!" Your apartment door pushed open with little resistance, the rough grain pressing against your palm. Warmth enveloped you like a soft blanket, wrapping around you as you stepped into your home.

Your boyfriend, Connor, peeked his head out of your shared bedroom, smiling lightly.

"Y/N! I missed you." 

"Missed you too, Con. Well, not gonna ignore the elephant in the room, now, are we?" You gazed at him expectantly while setting your briefcase gently on the sofa. 

Connor bit his lip contemplatively. His LED flickered a millisecond of orange as he wondered how he should respond. "Pegging me? Y-yeah, of course not. In fact, I'm already prepped." 

While it was a pleasant surprise that he had taken the iniative to prepare himself beforehand, you had expected at least a little bit more reluctance when it came to trying something he hadn't done before.

Usually, he was either very skilled or completely dumbfounded when trying something new. This time, he had researched it right after you told him you wanted to try pegging him. 

"Oh." Your face burned, but not from the cold outside. Imagining Connor laying in front of you, needy, begging you to touch him more was doing wonders for your excitement. Your heart was pounding in your ears, its rhythm making you dizzy. Hands roaming all over his pristine skin, going lowe- 

Enough of that. Why not focus on the real thing? 

"Yes, I looked it up. Using a dildo on me requires some preparation beforehand." He fidgeted with his fingers, the nervous habit contrasting with his bold words. "Would you like to test it now?" 

Ba-dump. 

"What do you think, Connor?" 

In two quick strides you were already an arm's length away from him, perfect for wrapping a hand around his neck.

Careful not to apply too much pressure, you squeezed his throat lightly with your right hand. Could androids even feel breathlessness? You didn't even want to think about that. 

Pressing your other hand to his chest and pushing him onto the bedroom, you leaned into the crook of Connor's neck, licking and sucking whatever expanse of skin was left exposed without your right hand covering it. 

"It's in the bathroom. Hurry up, please." His voice was breathy, courtesy of the choking. You hummed in response, letting go of his neck. 

Brisk-walking to your bathroom, you snatched the glass toy sitting on the sink. It was dripping with water, showing that Connor had only just been using it. 

"Con? Face-down, please." You requested while heading back to the bedroom, to save time. 

Being greeted with your boyfriend's ass was an experience you'd never forget. His hole was already stretched, and dripping with god-knows-what synthetic lubricant. It was sexy, though. 

The straps for the toy were loose, but while adjusting them to your hips, Connor wiggled his ass a little, waiting for you to touch him.

"Hold on, beg first."

"Y/N, god, I want you so bad." 

Good. You traced a finger along his rim, dipping it in occasionally to tease him. He tensed up whenever you did so, how cute. "Please, I just- nnh, just want you to fuck me.." Christ. 

Taking the dildo and pressing it against him made him bury his face further into a pillow. The toy was cold, having been cooled while being washed earlier. While not an unpleasant sensation, it took Connor by surprise, as he felt the lack of temperature equilibrium against him. "Hey, don't muffle yourself. I want to hear you, okay?" He nodded, eyes screwed shut in anticipation. 

But a sliver of fear sprouted in his stomach, making him unsure. 

"Wait, I'm a little scared, Y/N. I know I did this already just now, but that was by myself." His words were soft, anxious. "Can you.. you know.. go slow? And listen to me?" 

His voice quivered almost imperceptibly. "Of course, Connor! You can trust me." You said this from the bottom of your heart, no way in hell would you purposely hurt him. 

"Thank you.. and you can continue." 

Your movements were now laced with caution, but you were happy he spoke up. Now to reward him. 

His rim stretched around the head of the toy, and he took a deep breath to stabilise his heart. You let his hole suck in the rest of the head and it contracted, and waited for him to adjust. 

Your hands brushed across his shoulderblades, then they were holding his waist. You couldn't see, but tears ran down Connor's cheeks freely as your gentle actions were almost the embodiment of love. 

Once his body was relaxed, you pressed it in further. Because the dildo was glass, you could just barely see his walls clenching around the toy. "So good, kitten." 

He whined at the pet name. He had always liked praise, it made him want to do more. Slowly moving your hips back and forth now, you watched him carefully. He moaned quietly, eyes rolling back in his head. 

Only positive reactions so far. But it never hurt to ask. "Con, slower or faster?" 

"Faster. I can take it." 

You did as he said, and the sight of him tight over the toy as it slipped against his walls was enough to feed your fantasies for a year. "Ngh, Y/N.. Soon.." He warned you of his climax, and you took it as a signal to go even faster. 

You rammed into him, waiting for the toy to almost come out fully before slamming it back into him roughly. "Yeah? How's that?" Connor jerked forward, artificial saliva dripping down his chin. 

"My prostate is receiving a lot of simulation.." He panted, so desperate for more he had started to stroke his neglected cock. 

You were grinding yourself against the base of the toy in every thrust, so you could understand how he felt.

His LED light was spinning between green and red, red whenever you pushed back into him. There was a feeble attempt of his hips matching your rhythm and trying to rock back onto you, making his desires clear.

"It fills me up so good, please!"

Connor was now so wet that there was virtually no resistance as you fucked into him, and it turned you on so much, until you were approaching orgasm too. 

Your thighs ached with the exertion, but there was no way you could stop, with the heavenly sounds he was making.

"Almost there, Connor.." You managed through gritted teeth. He wanted to reply, but the breath was getting knocked out of him so often he physically couldn't. He settled for a whimper. 

Moving your hand to rub his drooling cock, he gasped, all his muscles tensing up. 

"Y/N! _Ah _, yes!"__

__His cock pulsed in your hand, and his orgasm wrecked his entire body, making him tremble violently. He comes all over the bedsheets, and you continue to stroke him to increase the pleasure he got during the orgasm._ _

__His asshole tightens against the glass dildo as you press into him, and you climax at the sight. Your own orgasm rocks through you, sending your mind into a lust-filled haze._ _

__The residual come on your fingers, his sweaty hair plastered on his forehead as he recovered from his orgasm, his giddy laughter. You loved him so much._ _

__Collapsing on the bed next to him, you had to ask._ _

__" _Mon ange _, what do you think?"___ _

____"Again, please."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the person im gifting this to sees this. They requested it after all. @DiamondSketcher ! please
> 
> It's my first time writing about toys in case it wasnt clear 
> 
> thanks for reading (if you did) 
> 
> kudos, bookmarks, comments and shares are always appreciated!


End file.
